


Kinky University

by SebastianAD



Series: Kinky University [1]
Category: Frostiron - Fandom, IronFrost - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Tony Stark - Fandom
Genre: 69, BDSM, Blowjobs, FrostIron - Freeform, IronFrost - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Public Nudity, Spanking, m/m - Freeform, voyuerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:17:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Tony and Loki decide to spice up their love life. So they try some BDSM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Godsaveloki, who requested the story  
> and Thomas, my personal Thor and my loving husband

Tony nudged his hip into Loki’s and slung his book bag over his shoulder. They were done with classes for the day but Loki was dragging his feet about the plan. After Tony mentioned it, again, all he did was roll his eyes and pick up his pace.  
“Come on Lokes. You said you wanted to try new shit. You said you were opened to the possibility of BDSM and …”  
“Shut up Anthony! Not so loud. I know what I said.”  
Loki kept his eyes straight ahead and clenched his jaw. Other students wisely got out of his way but Tony knew he wasn’t actually angry. The flush on his cheeks gave him away every time. He was embarrassed to talk about private matters in public. But Tony lacked that social filter. Whatever he was thinking generally poured out of his mouth with ease.  
“Come on Lokes. Everyone here knows we’re a couple. Why do you care so much?”  
“Why do you care so little?”  
Loki adjusted his tie and walked a little faster.  
“Christ Loki, come back here. Look you long legged bastard. I care, alright? A lot! I just, well, if we’re going to do this then we need to do this right. Just stop!”  
Tony crashed face first into Loki’s abruptly stilled back and walked in front of his boyfriend. He straightened his sunglasses and tugged his leather jacket down. Then he grinned and rubbed his smashed nose.  
“Look baby, everyone’s version of this shit is different, okay? I spent all day researching it and there’s too much information. But a lot of it looked dangerous. I just wanted us to do this safely.”  
Loki frowned and raised an eyebrow. Everyone on campus knew that Tony Stark was a lot of things but safe rarely made the list. Tony made a rude noise and jerked Loki’s tie. Then he spun, took Loki’s elbow and strolled towards his house.  
“Okay, fair point. But this isn’t just me this time Lokes. It’s us. And there is a real potential for us to be over our heads real fast. I don’t want to hurt you baby. And I sure as hell don’t want to be really hurt.”  
“So hiring a prostitute was your best solution?”  
“He’s not a prostitute! That would have been cheaper honestly. He’s a consultant.”  
“You don’t trust me to do this by myself.”  
“Loki. Be reasonable. I’m trusting you to beat my ass. The least you could do is talk to him. Besides, he’s already on the way.”  
“Anthony, I haven’t agreed to this! Why do you want someone else in the bedroom anyway? Am I not enough for you?”  
“Oh Lokes. Baby, it’s not that. I swear! I’m sorry. Look, I’m not explaining myself well. This guy isn’t coming to do it with us, he’s coming to show us how to do it. Think about it like another class. Kinky 101! Baby, I don’t want anyone but you but I want to do this right. Look, it’s your call. If he creeps you out we can send him away. I just don’t want to end up in the hospital. Alright?”  
“It’s not about him?”  
“Nope, never baby. Look Lokes, this is just us. It’s always us. Us against the world! Look, fuck man. He’s not even supposed to touch us without our consent. Professor badass is just going to show us the ropes and fuck off. Alright? You good? Baby?”  
“So you still want me to do this to you?”  
“Of course! I just don’t want to explain any weird shit to an ER nurse. I ordered a bunch of new toys and it was delivered earlier. Come on man! It’s going to be like kinky Christmas! I’m getting hard just thinking about it!”  
Loki still looked skeptical but he draped his arm over Tony’s shoulders and bumped their hips together.  
“Alright Anthony. I must admit, thinking about you in leather restraints is rather exciting.”  
They both sped up and soon they were walking up the driveway of Tony’s large home. He had considered, briefly, turning it into a frat house but valued his privacy too much. He enjoyed going to the University, even though the classes were too easy for him. He used to be in trouble constantly until Loki had transferred in. Loki was the only one who could keep up with Tony’s brains or enthusiasm.  
They met the first day Loki had arrived. Tony had held the computer class up for the fourth time and the class was running over. Everyone was amazed when Loki had gathered his things and walked straight up to Tony and told him to shut up and follow him. They ended up sitting in a coffee shop for two solid days talking. When they left they shared a kiss and soon became inseparable.  
Loki slowed down when he noticed the three large boxes piled by the front door.  
“Anthony? What exactly did you buy?”  
“One of everything! Oh Lokes! This is going to be the best night ever!”  
They carted the boxes into the foyer and as Loki hung his jacket and scarf up Tony dumped his leather jacket and bag to the ground. He ripped into the first box and started pawing through the packing peanuts. As he was pulling dildos and plugs from the box Loki leaned over and put Tony’s stuff where it belonged.  
“Ok, this box is all the dildos and shit. Grab the big one while I go through this other one.”  
“Wait a minute. What?”  
“The big box by the door.”  
“No, Anthony. Why do you need an entire box of dildos?”  
“Oh, well, they were all different. I didn’t know which were best so I got them all. All sizes, various colors, and some even glow in the dark!”  
Loki covered his face for a moment then watched Tony rip into the second box. He heaved a melodramatic sigh and pushed the third box closer to Tony. He sat down, primly, and watched Tony pull things from the smaller box. His eyes got wide as leather restraints and ball gags started to pile up. He didn’t say anything until a small paddle and a plastic chastity cage were pulled out, looked over, and put aside.  
“Um Anthony?”  
“Yeah baby?”  
Tony kept digging through the box and Loki smacked his arm to get his attention.  
“Anthony!”  
“What.”  
“Maybe hiring a professional had been a good idea.”  
“Told you man. Fuck! He’ll be here any minute. Toss all this shit into the big box. I’ve got to go get a shower!”  
Tony shot up and jumped over a small mountain of fake cocks and vibrators. Loki looked around, overwhelmed, and then opened the big box. His eyes got wide when he pulled a large spreader bar and riding crop out. He swallowed hard, adjusted his erection to be more comfortable, and then started cleaning up. He packed everything back into the large box and sorted the packing materials into the smaller ones. He left the box overflowing with silicone, glass, and leather in the middle of the floor and took the trash to the kitchen.  
He was standing over the large box, worrying his lip with his teeth when the doorbell rang. He answered it to see a devastatingly handsome man wearing a bespoke suit. He was tall and blonde with electric blue eyes. Loki was instantly jealous.  
“What do you want?”  
The man gave a smile that didn’t reach his eyes and held out a simple business card. It merely read, Thomas – Professional Consultant. Loki looked it over and then turned to his visitor and looked him over.  
“I assume I am the one who will be teaching you manners.”  
Loki started at the cultured voice that purred from the man. It was every bit as elegant as his own accent but the deeper register made it oddly compelling. Before he could respond, or even figure out what to say, Tony appeared behind him. He was dripping wet and only clad in a towel.  
“Awesome! You’re here.” Tony obviously looked the new comer over and smiled. “Well, my god, you’re pretty. I didn’t expect that. What? Mid thirty’s? What’s with the suit? Shouldn’t you be in leather? Where’s your whips? Whats…”  
Loki reached around and placed his hand over Tony’s mouth. He had been thinking the same things but he felt his blush appear under that intense blue stare. Knowing he was blushing was making it worse and he couldn’t deal with Tony’s lack of filter. But it was nice to know that Tony hadn’t hired him for his looks.  
“Pardon my friend Thomas. Would you please come inside? Where’s its private.”  
“Thank you. Send your man to fetch my bag from my car.”  
“Um. Alright. Anthony? Please go get Thomas’ bag.”  
“Dude, I’m in a towel.”  
Loki took a step forward to get the bag himself when a large elegant hand pushed into his chest. He looked up into Thomas’ face and found it stern and disapproving.  
“Which one of you is the Dominant?”  
“Um, I am.”  
“Are you sure boy?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Well? Begin the scene.”  
“Oh, ah…Anthony! Get that bag now!”  
Tony looked between then then shrugged. As he went to pass them Thomas put his other hand out and stopped him. Then he casually pushed Loki back two steps and pointed at him.  
“Yelling does not make you a Dominant. I rarely, if ever, raise my voice. And you allow him too much freedom. He is showing you a lack of respect.”  
Loki went to respond but withered under that frosty stare. Instead he shook his head and looked down. Thomas turned his gaze on Tony who took a quick step back to get that warm hand off his chest. He swallowed hard and tried to look him in the eye. His hand had felt like it was going to burn a straight through him. He wasn’t easily intimidated but he was starting to get pissed that he was playing rough with Loki.  
“Look here buddy. I invited you here. You can’t just show up and start pushing my boyfriend around.”  
“Do you want to be a submissive?”  
“Like I said man, I called you.”  
“Be silent.”  
Without his consent his mouth snapped shut and he stood up straighter.  
“What is your punishment for disobeying him?”  
“Huh? I don’t know. We’re new at this. He yells at me a lot.”  
“Very well. I am going to give you a specific task. Every hesitation, every comment, every piece of smart mouth will result in one spank to your ass. Understand?”  
“Sure man. That sounds easy enough.”  
“Be silent, drop your towel, go to my car, and retrieve my bag. Understand?”  
Tony looked at Loki with a huge grin then back at Thomas. He gave him the thumbs up, not knowing if he was allowed to reply and dramatically pulled the towel from his hips. He had been semi hard the entire time but when Thomas had asked him if he understood his voice had dropped an octave. When his voice had gotten husky all the blood in Tony’s brain had dropped straight to his dick.  
He hopped off the porch and sprinted to the driveway. He yelled when his bare feet had touched the hot pavement and he bitched and hopped all the way to the car. He then paused to admire the gray Jaguar before he opened the door and grabbed the heavy canvas overnight bag. He shut the door, looked around and jogged back to Thomas. He stopped awkwardly in front of him with the bag slightly covering his erection. Then he smiled at Loki again and looked up with a pride. Thomas, however, was frowning.  
“Better than I expected but still abysmal. Four swats.”  
“What? I did everything you said! That’s not fair!”  
“And now it’s five.”  
Tony opened his mouth but closed it quickly. Then he looked past Thomas and gestured to Loki. Loki had watched the interchange very closely. His embarrassment had eased when he realized that Thomas wouldn’t judge what they did, but how they did it. He also didn’t know what had turned him on more. Watching his lover obey commands, or watching the man who did the commanding.  
“Pardon me Thomas. He spoke once and hesitated once. What are the other two for?”  
“You both have so much to learn. He was more worried about showing off for you than obeying my commands. Let’s go inside and I’ll answer any more questions while I discipline him.”  
Loki nodded them gestured Tony to go inside. Tony still looked indignant but put a little extra swing into his walk as he lead the way. He had always had an exhibitionist streak and was loving showing off for not only Loki, but also for Thomas. He wasn’t the best built guy on campus but his daily trips to the gym had paid off and he knew he looked good. So he sauntered to the box of toys and dropped the bag. Then he put his hands on his hips and smiled at the men.  
“So I only really get two right?”  
“Be silent and be still. Get on your knees and lace your fingers behind your head.”  
“But…”  
“Six.”  
“Whoa! Hold up.”  
“Seven.”  
Tony dropped to his knees and did as he was told. But he was looking at Loki a little wild eyed. Thomas walked over to him and studied him for a moment. Then he slid the toe of his dress shoe under Tony’s balls and gently tapped his foot.  
Tony sucked in air and kept quiet. His moderate hard on was now throbbing with need. Thomas gave him a small smile and withdrew his foot. Then he turned to Loki.  
“Tony’s correspondence to me was very informative but also, it would seem, slightly exaggerated. What are your expectations from me?”  
Loki drug his eyes away from Tony’s bobbing cock and looked up into that intense gaze. He licked his lips and took a deep breath.  
“I wanted to try some new things and he was excited to start. So he called you so I wouldn’t accidentally hurt him.”  
“His excitement is barely contained but you didn’t actually answer my question.”  
“Oh, um, I want to dominate him but I guess I need you to show me how.”  
“Better. Is this a permanent scene or something you two are playing at?”  
“I don’t follow?”  
“Is he to be trained as your personal slave or are you interested in changing positions later?”  
“Whoa! Hold up butter cup! I’m no man’s slave!”  
“Eight.”  
“Anthony! Shut the fuck up! Sorry Thomas. I guess we’re just larking about but I don’t want to be dominated. He does.”  
“If he wishes to be a submissive then he needs to learn how to submit.”  
“So will you spank him now?”  
“Yes, faster is better for the new guys. He runs his mouth much longer and I’m going to run out of time before he runs out of ass. How would you administer his swats?”  
“I would restrain him to the bed and hit him with a riding crop.”  
“That’s specific. Alright, have you ever hit anyone with a crop before?”  
“Um, no.”  
“He was right to call me. This isn’t a school yard brawl. You are not out to inflict any real pain. I’ll show you crops later and I’ll start with you. To administer punishment you must first have it delivered to you. Now, first you start with a more personal approach. Answer me this. Who in this room holds the power?”  
“Well, I do of course.”  
Thomas raised an eyebrow and Loki flushed again.  
“Try again.”  
“Ah, I apologize. As teacher here it would actually fall to you.”  
“Wrong again. It’s him.”  
“What? Bullshit! He’s the submissive! He is on his knees, naked, before two men who could tell him to do anything they wanted! How is that powerful?”  
“Tony, what is your safeword?”  
Tony looked up and licked his lips. He knew the answer but was also thinking of everything since Thomas arrived on the porch. The fact that Thomas believed that he was the strong one was something that had never occurred to him. He had assumed he was just a piece of meat to them. Looking into Thomas’ eyes he didn’t find ownership, he found desire. He also found that he wanted to please that man no matter what. He licked his lips again, he also really didn’t want to up his count anymore. He wanted to make Thomas proud of him. He wanted to submit for him.  
“Crimson Sir.”  
“Very good Tony. You do learn fast so I’ll overlook your hesitancy this time. Next time, be prompt.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Tony shivered as Thomas smiled down at him. He didn’t just want his approval, it seemed he needed it. He regretted making his earlier comments and not just because of his count. He had made Loki look bad in front of Thomas. Being an amateur was one thing, acting like a dick was another.  
“I’m sorry for sassing you earlier Sir.”  
“Good boy Tony. Silence now.”  
Tony kept looking between them but nodded. Thomas kept his eyes fixed on Tony but talked to Loki over his shoulder.  
“You see Loki. One simple word falls from his lips and I have to walk away. He has eight swats coming and he could back out right now. But look at him. So beautiful at my feet. Willing to make a gift of himself to me.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
“Do you? What is the most important thing to happen today for you?”  
“Well, to get off obviously.”  
“Maybe you should be the one on his knees.”  
“What? Don’t be absurd.”  
“Tony, present for me.” Tony looked up, confused at the order and slightly panicked. So Thomas turned to him and caressed his cheek. “Present yourself for my pleasure. Knees spread, feet together, chest out, elbows out, head up, but eyes down. Show me how lovely you are in your submission to me.”  
Tony’s mouth spread in a wordless O then he gave Thomas a dazzling smile. With a few quick adjustments he wasn’t just kneeling on the floor. He was presenting and his body was on perfect display for his Dominant. And Loki noticed the difference. And Thomas not only never raised his voice, he had only stroked Tony’s cheek. The difference was amazing.  
“Loki, dominance doesn’t mean brutality or power. When you ride a horse you do not master the beast. A firm grip and a gentle word will get you further than the crop. You have to work together to accomplice this. But he is the one in control here. I’m holding the reigns but he can stop at any time. Your needs, and mine, do not even come into the room. We are an afterthought. This is about him and his needs. He needs to feel safe and treasured. He needs to be free to submit.”  
“Yes, but he wouldn’t do that for me.”  
“Because you never held the reigns. That’s why I’m here. Submitting isn’t absurd or shameful. Is a stallion any less majestic simply because you ride it?”  
“But, isn’t it always better to be the top?”  
“Depends on what you want out of it. But a good Dominant will understand how to be a good submissive. Clear guidelines and firm rules. Would it surprise you to know I’ve been both? There is never any shame from submitting to someone who is worthy of it. Come here now.”  
Loki walked to him and looked down at Tony. He had never seen his lover so still and serene before unless he was sleeping. He took another look at the Alpha male who stood before him and waited.  
“Look at him Loki. His cock is rock hard. His muscles are pulled tight but not straining. He’s waiting for us. This isn’t easy for him. He’s covered in gooseflesh. And if the brief time I saw of him earlier was any indication you know he wants to reach down and touch himself. But he’s still presenting for me. Because I told him to. He’s on his knees for me. It’s his choice. He’s doing this for me. To please me.”  
“What do I have to do?”  
“Learn. Learn how to lead and learn how to follow. Learn what his body craves. Learn how to master yours. Are you willing to learn?”  
“More than anything, Sir.”  
“Good boy. Tony. I’m going to discipline you now. I am incredibly proud of how far you’ve come in such a small time. Rise now, stretch out and follow me.”  
Thomas stepped back and walked into the next room. He gave the boys some space, it was a lot to digest and they had come a long way. He walked to the large couch and sat in the middle. He hadn’t planned on starting them out like that but Tony had exaggerated their experience in his files. But they both were overly clever and had the potential to go far.  
So Thomas sat back, adjusted his suit, and watched the young lovers in the doorway. Loki was holding Tony loosely and stroking his back. Tony was grinning up at him and had his arms wrapped tightly around him. Their body language told Thomas more than Tony’s long, rambling email had, or Loki’s nervous confessions. The boys might be selfish lovers but they were young and also cared for each other. He schooled his face and cleared his throat. Both young men jumped, guilty, but Loki gave Tony a quick kiss and a comforting pat on the back.  
“I’m going to deliver ten swats to you now Tony. My bare hand to your bare ass.”  
“But, but you said eight. And I tried so hard. I actually tried! What did I do wrong?”  
“Nothing Tony. You earned eight for disobedience. The last two you will give me as a gift. There is a perfect freedom in subjugation Tony. You’ll find this out soon. Now, come and lay yourself across my lap. Be as still as you can and say nothing. Loki will count for you, you only need to endure. You can do this Tony but it is your choice. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. You can sit next to me and I’ll help you sort through your new toy boxes and I’ll go home. No penalties for backing out. This is about pleasure Tony.”  
“I don’t know if I can?”  
“I believe you can do more than you’ve even imagined. If it gets too much for you simply tell me to stop. You are in control here and you need only to try. Now, obey your Dom.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Tony awkwardly laid himself across those muscular thighs and felt Thomas’ arm lay itself across his back, pinning him down. He froze for a moment then stretched out. Being held actually made it a little easier. He twisted to look up at Loki and gave him a brave smile. It was only a spanking. How bad could it be?  
Loki watched Tony fold his arms under his head and rest himself down. Loki nervously wrung his hands and worried at his lip with his teeth. He didn’t try to hide the bulge in his trousers but didn’t do anything to ease his discomfort. He had noticed the sizable bulge in Thomas’ slacks and he had also noticed how Thomas had completely ignored himself. He was totally focused on Tony and that made Loki feel very conflicted. He was jealous over the attention Tony was getting but he also never let himself think about the possibility of himself submitting to anyone. But he would change places with Tony in a heartbeat and he knew that Thomas knew that. He also knew that Thomas didn’t judge him poorly for it. If anything Thomas approved. So he kept his eyes open and tried to memorize everything Thomas was doing.  
Thomas rested his other hand over Tony’s tensed ass and simply rubbed at the tensed muscles until he relaxed. He ran his hand from Tony’s back to his thighs and waited until he was pliant. He rested his hand on Tony’s ass and smiled down at the perfect body draped over his lap.  
“Ready yourself Tony.”  
He waited for Tony to nod and he pulled back and smacked him hard. Tony cried out, more from shock than pain and Loki’s hand flew to his mouth. His eyes were wide and he started breathing hard. The sound of skin on skin contact had been incredibly loud and the red mark that appeared on his pale skin was beautiful. It took a moment for Loki to realize that Thomas was looking at him, patiently waiting.  
“Oh! Um, sorry. One! That was one.”  
Thomas smiled, rubbed the red mark tenderly and landed the next blow on the opposite cheek. Tony moaned and tried to lay still but by the time that Loki had counted seven he was writhing and crying. It hurt but it wasn’t actually bad. But he was being overwhelmed and was completely unfamiliar with the sensation. He screamed on the eighth smack and Loki broke first.  
“Please! Please stop! You’re hurting him!”  
Thomas gently rubbed Tony’s red cheeks and frowned up at Loki. Tony sobbed and pushed his own head into the couch cushions. He had laced his hands behind his head without being told and was tightly gripping his own fingers.  
“Loki, that is not your decision to make and frankly I expected better of you. You would be so selfish as to take this from him?”  
“But, he’s crying and you’re hurting him!”  
Loki wiped the tears from his own eyes and Thomas waved him over.  
“This is not more than he can bear. Calm yourself. You cannot feel him shamelessly rubbing his cock into my thigh. My leg is damp from his moisture. Look at him. Truly look at him. Loki, he is suffering because he is restraining himself. For me. To please me. Because I told him to. He is submitting to me. Can you do no less?”  
“Oh, oh Anthony. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”  
“Go to him Loki and hold his face up. See his tears. He suffers so beautifully for me. And he’s doing it because he wants to please you. You have so much to learn.”  
Loki sat down and placed his hand on top of Tony’s head. Tony released his fingers and clutched at him. He pulled Loki closer and buried his head into his thigh.  
“Lokes! I can do this! I can do this! Please trust me!”  
“Oh Anthony. I’m so sorry. It’s alright. I’m here. I…I’m so sorry I stopped him.”  
“Please Lokes, let me do this! I can do this! For you! I can do this for you!”  
“I…I have you Anthony. I know you can. You are so beautiful. So perfect. Be still now Anthony. I’m here.”  
Loki wiped away his tears and gently kissed his lips. Then he kept his hands on Tony’s face, holding him up and pressed close. He looked up at Thomas, surprised at the tenderness on his normally stern face.  
“Thomas, I apologize. If any new punishment is required for my interruption please deliver it to me and not to him. I’m the one who disobeyed. He is perfect.”  
“I will be lenient this time, and only this time Loki. He has two more to endure. You may stay where you are but do not interfere again. And Tony. I am so impressed with you. These last two are simply for my pleasure not for your discipline. I have greatly enjoyed our play, can you feel how hard I am? Your submission to me is wonderful. Present yourself for me, my lovely. Still your hips and keep quiet. Understand?”  
“Yes, Sir.”  
Tony sniffled and relaxed in Thomas’ lap. His ass felt huge and on fire but Thomas was right. He felt on the edge of the best orgasm ever but he also felt empty. He felt calm. He shuddered and spread his knees. Then he pushed his ass up and put his hands behind his head again. He did leave his face on Loki’s thigh and was glad when he felt his hand gently cup his cheek.  
When the next blow landed he bit his lip and hissed. There was a flash of pain that travelled up his body but when Loki looked into his face he didn’t see pain. He saw lust. Loki moaned and bent over to kiss his temple.  
“Nine Anthony. I am so proud of you.”  
Tony smiled and panted and when the final blow landed he cried out but he held still. He looked up at Loki and felt that hot palm run itself slowly across his enflamed flesh. He also felt Thomas’ impressive thickness under his belly.  
“I am so very proud of you Tony. To be honest, I didn’t think you had it in you. But you are exquisite in your surrender. The scene is finished now. You may do or say anything you desire. Loki, fetch the cooling lotion from my bag and bring Tony a glass of water.”  
Loki gave Tony one more kiss and jumped up from the couch. Thomas carefully flipped Tony over and cradled him in his arms. He expertly spread his own thighs more so nothing touched his abused ass.  
“Thomas?”  
“Yes Tony.”  
“Can I cum now?”  
“In a moment darling, wait for Loki.”  
“Yes sir. Thomas?”  
“Yes Tony.”  
“Are you really proud of me?”  
“Absolutely. You exceeded all my expectations. Thank you for your gift to me.”  
Tony began trembling and wrapped his arms around Thomas. He put his face into his chest and sighed.  
“Sorry I wrecked your pants. I’ve never been this hard before. Why can’t I stop shaking?”  
“Adrenaline bleed off. It will pass. You are safe and I won’t let you go.”  
“I feel everything Thomas.”  
Thomas smiled and kissed the top of his head. He also rocked him slightly. He looked up as Loki ran back into the room and slid to a halt before them. He looked shocked at how young and frail Tony looked in Thomas’ arms. Thomas slightly shook his head and effortlessly stood. Loki shut his mouth on his questions and openly stared at the large erection straining inside of Thomas’ trousers. He also noticed the large pre-cum stain smeared on the inside of his opposite thigh.  
“Lead the way into the bedroom Loki.”  
“Oh, um, alright. Follow me. Um, are you…are you going to fuck him now?”  
“No Loki. You are. He’s been waiting for you. Now hurry up.”  
“Oh! This way.”  
Loki sped up and led them into the messy master bedroom. He quickly stripped out of his suit and tossed it towards a chair. Then he stood before the bed and nervously waited.  
Thomas placed Tony on his side so he could roll over onto his belly and took the lotion bottle from Loki. Loki gave Tony a drink and set the glass down. Then he laid down next to Tony and waited until Tony curled himself around him. Once Tony got comfortable Loki kissed him.  
“Anthony, you were magnificent. So brave! I’m so proud of you!”  
“Shut up and kiss me Lokes.”  
As Loki wrapped his arms around Tony and held him close Thomas opened the lotion bottle and scooped out a generous amount. He sat on the bed, next to the lovers, and gently started rubbing the cooling aloe into Tony’s skin. Tony hissed and pulled away but as the aloe cooled him down he relaxed and pushed back into Thomas’ hand.  
Thomas chuckled and watched the two rub against one another. Loki was still whispering encouragement and praise but it was wedged in between breathless kisses. Tony kept rutting up against him but for once he was quiet. His brain had abandoned him and he was an empty vessel of firing nerve endings and desire.  
Then Thomas finished soothing Tony’s ass he rubbed the rest of the lotion into his own stinging palm. He gently patted Tony’s shoulder and smiled down at them. Sometimes it was good to be reminded of the simple pleasures life gives you.  
“Turn yourself around Tony. Suck your Dominant off. And Loki, return the favor. Your excellent Sub is well worth a blow job.”  
As Tony smiled and turned himself around Thomas sat back against the headboard and pulled his tie loose. He also opened his belt and released his own heavy cock. He sighed and relaxed back. He normally had a total command of his self-discipline but these two men undid him. They were so pure but so willing. He watched Tony’s body cover Loki’s as they stroked and clutched at each other. He clenched his jaw and slowly started to stroke himself.  
Tony greedily pumped Loki’s long elegant cock and then sucked down most of it with a moan. Loki cried out and grabbed hold of Tony’s love handles. As they noisily sucked on each other Thomas decided that they had all edged enough for one setting. He watched them eagerly pump their hips up, feeding each other long mouthfuls of hard cock and he ran his fingers through Loki’s black hair.  
“You young men are magnificent. Look at you both. How beautiful you are. Listen to the filthy noises you’re making around each other’s cocks. And his nicely pinked ass. Time to pay me boys. Show me your devotion to one another. Come for me. Now.”  
On the last growled word he tightened his grip on Loki’s hair and watched the young man’s eyes roll back. As Tony groaned and pushed his cock down into Loki’s mouth, Loki arched up and pulled Tony down. Thomas grabbed his handkerchief out of his pocket and watched the boys chasing their orgasms.  
He watched them tremble and moan and he finally closed his brilliant blue eyes. He covered his cock with the rag and came silently but hard. He quickly worked himself through his release and sighed. He hadn’t had an orgasm that intense in a long time. And all over a simply spanking. He opened his eyes to see the lovers’ right side around and kissing again. He took a deep breath, cleaned himself off and tucked himself away. He stood and refastened his trousers and put his used rag in his pocket. Then he looked down at the debauched couple on the bed.  
“Alright you two. The introduction is complete. Now would you like to actually do a scene together?”  
They owlishly looked up at him then at each other. After a few moments of hushed whispering they looked back up and grinned. Then they replied in union.  
“Yes Sir.”


End file.
